


Infinito

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Due bambini nascono lo stesso giorno, si trovano e diventano amici. Due ragazzi diventano amanti, mentre il mondo intorno a loro rischia di morire. Solo loro potranno salvarlo. Perchè loro sono l'Omega e l'Alfa. La Fine e il Principio.





	1. Nascita

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571721) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



> Il racconto che vi apprestate a leggere potrebbe essere classificato come una Omegaverse, ma è decisamente molto particolare. Spero che vi piaccia.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, di Steven Moffat&Mark Gatiss (o della BBC). Questa storia non ha assolutamente scopo di lucro. Se dovesse ricordarne altre, mi dispiacerebbe, ma sarebbe assolutamente non voluto.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Lo spazio interstellare era freddo, buio ed immenso. La grande astronave viaggiava pigramente, lasciandosi alle spalle stelle e costellazioni, che rendevano l’universo meno oscuro, ma non meno temibile. La sua meta era un mondo lontano, alieno e forse ostile. Il pianeta da cui proveniva era morto, distrutto dall’esplosione del sole, che lo aveva riscaldato per milioni di anni. Una parte selezionata della popolazione era stata imbarcata su grandi astronavi generazionali, che, con un viaggio che sarebbe durato anche centinaia di anni, avrebbe raggiunto quei pianeti, che erano stati individuati e ritenuti adatti ad ospitare la vita.

Il momento del distacco era stato doloroso, sia per chi partiva che per chi rimaneva. Coloro che sarebbero morti insieme al loro mondo d’origine, erano certi del destino che li attendeva, ma non potevano essere certi che quelli che partivano avrebbero trovato la salvezza. Erano tante le incognite, che potevano portare ad una fine funesta della missione. Un guasto, elettronico o meccanico, poteva impedire il proseguimento del viaggio oppure il pianeta di destinazione poteva essere inabitabile. Era per questo che ogni astronave aveva ricevuto una propria meta, diversa da quella di ogni altra. Fra tante, almeno una doveva riuscire a salvarsi, dando vita ad una nuova civiltà, che avrebbe portato avanti le tradizioni del mondo da cui i prescelti erano scappati.

 

 

**Nascita**

La sirena suonava insistentemente. Il suono era lacerante. Devastante. Sembrava che un essere umano stesse gridando, impazzito dal dolore.

“Qualcuno spenga quell’allarme! È inutile che ci assordi tutti quanti, tanto sappiamo benissimo cosa stia succedendo,” ordinò il Capo Ingegnere Mike Stamford, in tono seccato. Di solito era un uomo gioviale. Poco più che trentenne, aveva assunto da poco il comando del Reparto Ingegneria, succedendo al padre, deceduto a causa di una malattia. Mike era ben messo, non troppo alto. I capelli scuri iniziavano già a diradarsi e gli occhi marroni erano celati dietro un paio di lenti. Era sempre allegro e pronto al sorriso, ma non quel giorno, non in quel momento. Non c’era nulla che potesse ispirare gioia. Ciò che stava accadendo, li stava mettendo davanti alla loro fragilità e vulnerabilità ed aveva colpito tutti, come un pugno improvviso allo stomaco.

Uno dei tecnici spinse un bottone e l’urlo cessò. Una porta si aprì, scorrendo all’interno della parete. Un uomo di poco più di sessanta anni, entrò, con passo stanco.

“Comandante Wilder,” lo salutò Mike, con un cenno del capo.

Aaron Wilder era alto ed asciutto, con gli occhi neri ed i capelli grigi. La barba bianca lo faceva apparire più vecchio di quello che era, ma gli conferiva anche un aspetto bonario, che usava per non intimidire i propri subalterni. Ciò non significava che non fosse severo, quando lo ritenesse necessario: “Come è la situazione?” Domandò, in tono preoccupato.

“Non c’è più nulla da fare, signore.”

Il comandante si avvicinò al motore centrale dell’astronave ed appoggiò delicatamente una mano su un vetro: “I tempi si stanno accorciando sempre di più,” sospirò.

“Sappiamo bene il perché. – sbottò Mike, senza nascondere l’ira, che provava – Il Consiglio ha preso la decisione sbagliata. Loro non avrebbero dovuto…”

“È una discussione inutile. Il Consiglio ha sbagliato, ma allora è stato calcolato che saremmo arrivati ugualmente a destinazione. Nessuno poteva prevedere che sarebbe successo questo.”

“Se il sistema è stato progettato in un certo modo…”

“Stiamo sprecando tempo e fiato, discutendo di qualcosa che non possiamo cambiare. Ora dobbiamo solo pensare a come riuscire a portare a termine il viaggio, utilizzando quello che abbiamo.”

“Gli Omega sono sempre meno. Ne sono rimasti solo due. Se le cose continuano in questo modo, fra un paio di decenni non ce ne saranno più. E noi saremo bloccati in mezzo al nulla, senza avere portato a termine la nostra missione. Avremmo fallito, per egoismo ed arroganza.”

“In questo momento stanno nascendo due bambini. Speriamo che almeno uno di loro sia un Omega.”

Mike Stamford distolse lo sguardo, volgendosi verso il motore: “Speriamo,” sussurrò, ma non era quello che avrebbe voluto dire. La verità era che non sapeva più se meritassero di sopravvivere o se fosse giusto che la loro razza si estinguesse.

 

 

La piccola stanza, adibita a reparto maternità, era affollata e vi si respirava gioia pura. I due bambini erano nati a pochi minuti di distanza l’uno dall’altro e stavano dormendo placidamente fra le braccia delle madri, mentre i padri li osservavano orgogliosi e felici ed i fratelli maggiori provavano sentimenti contrastanti. Andrew Watson era un giovane uomo di quasi trent’anni. Non era molto alto, ma era magro ed aveva intensi occhi azzurri, incorniciati da una folta chioma bionda. Accarezzava la testa della moglie Nicole, una sua coetanea che gli assomigliava anche fisicamente, mentre osservava con amore il piccolo John. Harriet, chiamata Harry, era la loro figlia primogenita di sei anni e si era seduta sul letto, accanto alla madre, dove guardava il fratello con un misto di curiosità e sospetto. Non sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi dall’arrivo di questo intruso, che le avrebbe sottratto una parte delle attenzioni, che i genitori le avevano sempre riservato. Dall’altra parte, il neonato era morbido, aveva un buon profumo e faceva delle faccine così buffe, che Harry non poteva fare a meno di scoppiare in una allegra risata. Alla fine dei conti, avere un fratello minore poteva non essere così male, soprattutto se avesse potuto giocarci un po’, quasi fosse stato un bambolotto.

La famiglia Holmes, invece, aveva un contegno più riservato. Casper Holmes, aveva da poco passato i trenta anni, era alto, magro, con capelli nerissimi ed occhi azzurri, molto chiari. Seduto di fianco al letto della moglie June, di qualche anno più giovane di lui, altrettanto alta e magra, bionda e con gli occhi chiarissimi, si limitava a passare lo sguardo dal figlio neonato, Sherlock, al figlio maggiore, Mycroft. Il ragazzino aveva dieci anni ed era seduto su una sedia posta di fronte al letto della madre. Invece di partecipare alla gioia per la nascita del fratellino, studiava fisica e non degnava il nuovo arrivato nemmeno di uno sguardo. Casper non sapeva se preoccuparsi o attribuire quell’atteggiamento del figlio maggiore al solito distacco che aveva verso tutti.

La porta scivolò nelle guide, silenziosa. Nessuno alzò lo sguardo per vedere chi fosse entrato, fino a quando qualcuno si schiarì la gola, per fare notare la propria presenza. Aaron Wilder era scortato dalla signora Martha Hudson, una bella donna di poco più di quaranta anni, castana e con un sorriso cordiale, e da alcuni militari. Il silenzio calò nella stanza. Andrew strinse forte una spalla di Nicole, mentre Casper si alzò dalla sedia, mettendosi al fianco di June. Entrambe le donne strinsero al petto i rispettivi neonati, come se temessero che qualcuno li potesse portare via. Harry e Mycroft, invece, fissarono incuriositi gli adulti entrati nella stanza, un po’ intimoriti dallo strano cambio di atmosfera, che avevano chiaramente percepito. Sembrava che nessuno volesse parlare e che il tempo fosse come sospeso.

“La nascita di un bambino è sempre un evento pieno di gioia e di meraviglia. – esordì Wilder, in un tono che appariva falsamente allegro persino alle sue orecchie – È incredibile come la vita faccia di tutto per perpetrare se stessa. In questo giorno, però, abbiamo un ulteriore motivo per festeggiare ed essere lieti per la venuta al mondo di questi due nuovi esseri umani: uno di essi è un Omega ed avrà il grande onore di servire alla sopravvivenza di tutti noi.”

Entrambe le donne strinsero ancora di più a sé il neonato, spostandosi verso il marito, in cerca di protezione e conforto.

“Signori Watson, vostro figlio John sarà ricordato dalle generazioni future come uno di coloro che salvarono la nostra razza.”

“NO!” L’urlo di Nicole Watson riempì la stanza, con la sua disperazione ed il suo straziante dolore. Il marito le strinse ancora più forte la spalla: “Ci deve essere un errore…”

“Nessun errore, signor Watson. Suo figlio John è un Omega. Un rarissimo e preziosissimo Omega.”

Uno dei soldati si avvicinò a Nicole, allungando le braccia, per prendere il piccolo. La donna cercò di spostarsi ulteriormente verso il marito, tentando di allontanarsi dal militare, ma non aveva alcuna possibilità di fuggire. L’uomo era giovane e non mostrava alcuna emozione apparente, ma la mascella era così contratta e le labbra talmente strette, che si capiva che avrebbe voluto essere ovunque, tranne che lì.

“Lasciateglielo almeno per stanotte o per domani. – intervenne June – Il piccolo è appena nato. Non potete strapparlo dalle braccia di sua madre, in questo modo. Non è umano.”

“Cara, lo dobbiamo fare per il bene della famiglia. Prima porteremo via il piccolo Omega, più facile sarà accettare questo distacco,” ribatté la signora Hudson.

“Crede veramente che dimenticherò mio figlio? – chiese Nicole, con rabbia e trattenendo le lacrime – Crede davvero che non penserò a lui ogni istante del giorno, per il resto della mia vita?”

Prima che chiunque potesse rispondere, la piccola Harry saltò giù dal letto e diede un calcio alla gamba del militare, che cercava di prendere John: “Stai lontano dal mio fratellino, brutto cattivo! Non ti permetterò di portarlo via. Lui è _nostro_!” L’uomo era più sorpreso che ferito, ma non si lasciò cogliere alla sprovvista da un secondo calcio. Afferrò la bambina per la vita e la sollevò, in modo che non potesse colpirlo.

Harry cominciò ad urlare e piangere. Andrew si spostò per aggredire l’uomo che aveva bloccato la figlia, ma venne fermato da altri due militari. Mycroft fissava la scena ad occhi sgranati e bocca aperta, incapace di reagire in qualsiasi modo. Casper si portò verso Andrew, come se volesse aiutarlo.

“ORA BASTA! FERMATEVI TUTTI!” Tuonò la voce di Aaron Wilder.

Improvvisamente tutto si fermò. Nessuno si mosse. Nessuno parlò.

Malgrado la confusione, i due neonati continuavano a dormire, pacifici e beati, completamente ignari del dramma che si stava consumando intorno a loro.

“Capisco il vostro dolore, signori Watson. – riprese il comandante Wilder, in tono calmo – Non crediate che siamo senza cuore e che ci piaccia strappare i figli dalle braccia delle loro madri. Però, sapete quanto siano indispensabili gli Omega per la prosecuzione del nostro viaggio. Senza di loro, non potremo mai raggiungere la nostra meta. Gli Omega stanno diventando sempre più rari. Vostro figlio John è il primo che nasce dopo sette anni dall’ultimo. Abbiamo _bisogno_ di lui. È _indispensabile_ per la nostra sopravvivenza. Senza di lui saremmo condannati a morte. Per svolgere il suo compito, nel migliore dei modi, deve essere addestrato fin da piccolo. È per questo che dobbiamo portarvelo via. Non è per mancanza di cuore. È per il bene di tutti, che dobbiamo sacrificare quello di uno.”

“Cara, lo alleverò e gli vorrò bene come se fosse mio figlio,” intervenne la signora Hudson, avvicinandosi a Nicole ed allungando le braccia. Al suo sorriso rassicurante era contrapposto uno sguardo addolorato.

Nicole guardò il marito, che chinò il capo. Sapevano bene entrambi che non potevano fare nulla per evitare quello che stava accadendo. Con un sospiro, Nicole baciò la fronte del piccolo John e lo allungò alla signora Hudson, che lo accolse fra le braccia, con un sorriso. La giovane signora Watson si accasciò nel letto. Andrew la raggiunse e la strinse a sé, con disperazione ed impotenza.

Il comandante Wilder, la signora Hudson ed i soldati uscirono, portandosi via il piccolo John Watson. Mentre la porta si chiudeva alle loro spalle, Sherlock Holmes, ancora fra le braccia della madre, scoppiò in un pianto disperato ed inconsolabile.


	2. Amicizia

**Amicizia**

 

 

Il bambino stava osservando la donna, che stava preparando dei biscotti. John Watson aveva dieci anni. Era biondo, magro, con intensi occhi azzurri. Era molto minuto, per un ragazzino della sua età, ma lui non lo sapeva, perché non aveva contatti con altri bambini. Aveva trascorso la sua vita recluso in un’ala dell’astronave preclusa all’eccesso degli altri passeggeri. L’alloggio era formato da tre stanze. La camera da letto di John, quella della signora Hudson e l’ingresso, che aveva funzioni di cucina e sala da pranzo. Le uniche persone a cui fosse permesso interagire con il piccolo Omega erano il comandante Aaron Wilder, il Capo Ingegnere Mike Stamford, la dottoressa Molly Hooper ed un paio di insegnanti, attentamente selezionati. La giornata di John era costantemente controllata e scandita da impegni precisi. Il piccolo studiava, giocava, mangiava e dormiva ad orari fissi e prestabiliti. John era molto tranquillo e rispettoso, empatico e disponibile, sempre pronto al sorriso.

“Perché solo io sono piccolo?” Domandò alla signora Hudson.

“Perché tu sei un cucciolo e stai crescendo,” rispose la donna, con un sorriso.

“Non ci sono altri bambini? L’astronave è grande.”

“No, tesoro, non ci sono altri bambini.”

“E io, da dove sono arrivato?”

“Hai studiato come nascano i bambini.”

“Dove sono i miei genitori? Perché sono sempre con te, zia Martha? Loro non mi hanno voluto?”

“Oh, caro, i tuoi genitori ti hanno voluto ed amato tantissimo, ma sono morti. Per questo sei qui con me. Questa è la zona più sicura, in cui far crescere un cucciolo come te.”

“Gli altri bambini arriveranno quando saremo sul pianeta?”

“Esatto. Quando raggiungeremo la nostra meta, sarà anche il momento di mettere al mondo la nostra progenie. Vogliamo ripassare il processo di riproduzione di esseri umani, animali e vegetali?”

“Adesso? Non è ora di studio,” si lamentò John.

“Se ti stai annoiando…”

John esitò un po’: “Potrei andare a leggere?”

“Certo, caro, vai pure,” sorrise la signora Hudson.

Senza farselo ripetere, il piccolo Omega saltò giù dalla sedia e corse nella propria stanza. La signora Hudson lo seguì con lo sguardo e le si strinse il cuore. John le aveva posto delle domande più che legittime e lei gli aveva mentito. Volutamente e coscientemente. Non poteva fare altro. John era un Omega. Il suo destino era stato segnato dal cromosoma Omega, che gli era stato trovato nel DNA alla nascita. Permettere che la famiglia lo amasse e che John vivesse una normale infanzia, avrebbe reso il distacco molto più difficile per tutti. Lei… lei… lei sarebbe sopravvissuta. Lo aveva già fatto. John sarebbe stato il terzo Omega, che le avrebbe spezzato il cuore, per compiere la propria missione. Martha Hudson non poteva avere figli ed aveva accettato di allevare i piccoli Omega. Lo faceva con amore e dedizione, ben consapevole che le sarebbero stati portati via, quando fosse giunto il momento.

 

 

Il piccolo John fissava il soffitto, con gli occhi spalancati, nella stanza buia. Voleva bene a zia Martha, ma essere relegato sempre in quell’alloggio, senza potere uscire, era decisamente noioso. I libri di avventura, che gli piaceva leggere, erano pieni di descrizioni di luoghi meravigliosi. Persino le astronavi erano interessanti, con personaggi affascinanti e misteriosi. Sempre più spesso, John si era trovato a chiedersi cosa ci fosse oltre quelle porte chiuse. Non voleva mettere nei guai zia Martha con il comandante Wilder, verso cui provava una certa soggezione, perché era sempre serio e severo. John avrebbe potuto giurare di non averlo mai visto sorridere, diversamente da zio Mike, che era sempre allegro e lo faceva ridere tanto. Era stato Mike a far studiare a John le caratteristiche dell’astronave, sia elettroniche che meccaniche. L’unica cosa, che non gli aveva spiegato con cura, era cosa fosse il misterioso elemento Omega, che permetteva ai motori di funzionare. Mike aveva stranamente tergiversato sul cuore dell’astronave, borbottando che John fosse troppo piccolo per capire. Il ragazzino aveva accettato la spiegazione di zio Mike, perché si fidava di lui e del suo giudizio. Ciò non toglieva il fatto che la loro nave spaziale non potesse essere governata solo dalle quattro o cinque persone che John conosceva. _Dovevano_ esserci altri, che non avevano il permesso di interagire con lui, per qualche imperscrutabile motivo. John era sempre stato un bambino obbediente, ma la curiosità era troppo grande, per essere messa a tacere, soprattutto da quando era riuscito ad allentare la grata di un condotto dell’aria, che si trovava sotto il suo letto. Quel passaggio gli avrebbe permesso di osservare gli altri abitanti dell’astronave senza essere visto. Quella notte John avrebbe compiuto la sua prima evasione.  

L’alloggio era silenzioso da diverso tempo. Zia Martha doveva essere andata a letto. John si vestì velocemente, prese la sua piccola torcia e si infilò nel condotto, andando verso destra. Non sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi, da questa sua avventura. Si era portato dietro un sacchetto con dei piccoli giocattoli, che lasciava ai bivi, per segnare quale strada dovesse prendere, per tornare alla propria stanza. Incontrò diverse stanze, alcune illuminate, ma vuote, che ricordavano la sala comune del suo alloggio, altre completamente buie. Decise di non usare la propria torcia, per illuminarle, perché non voleva essere visto. Quella doveva essere la prima di una serie di escursioni. Se lo avessero scoperto, oltre all’inevitabile punizione per la trasgressione commessa, avrebbero sigillato il passaggio che aveva usato per uscire, impedendogli altre future fughe. Doveva assolutamente evitare che questo accadesse, quindi superava quelle stanze, senza investigare troppo su cosa o chi contenessero. Stava passando su un’altra grata buia, quando questa cedette e si aprì. John volò per quasi un paio di metri, ma, fortunatamente, atterrò su qualcosa di morbido, che emise un sonoro: “AHI!”

John rotolò via, per cadere su quello che sembrava essere un duro e freddo pavimento. La luce si accese e l’Omega si scontrò con gli occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo di un ragazzino dai capelli neri, ricci e disordinati, con gli zigomi spigolosi e la bocca a cuore. I due ragazzini si fissarono sorpresi, fino a quando si sentì qualcuno che cercava di aprire la porta. John scivolò velocemente sotto il letto, nascondendosi, mentre il cuore gli batteva fortissimo nel petto. Da lì, vide i piedi dell’altro ragazzino dirigersi, nudi, verso la porta. Sentì alcuni suoni elettronici e le ante si sbloccarono, scorrendo dentro la parete.

“Che cosa vuoi Mycroft?” Domandò una voce irritata.

“Ti ho sentito urlare e sono venuto a vedere cosa fosse accaduto. Dovresti smetterla di chiuderti dentro, Sherlock. Se tu avessi bisogno di aiuto…”

“Non c’è motivo che io abbia bisogno né di te né di nessun altro. Ho solo avuto un incubo. Pensi di andartene e lasciarmi in pace o vuoi controllare che non ci siano mostri sotto il mio letto?”

John si raggomitolò ancora di più contro la parete, terrorizzato all’idea di essere scoperto e dalle conseguenze della sua disobbedienza.

Un sbuffo irritato fu la risposta alla domanda del ragazzino: “Buonanotte, Sherlock.”

La porta si chiuse. I piedi nudi tornarono verso il letto. Le coperte vennero scostate e gli occhi azzurri si puntarono, curiosi, su John: “Puoi uscire. Ho bloccato la porta, di nuovo. Quel seccatore di mio fratello non potrà entrare senza che ce ne accorgiamo.”

John fissò l’altro per qualche secondo, cercando di decidere cosa fare. Non sembrava pericoloso ed era stato lui a piombargli addosso, non il ragazzino… _Sherlock_. Doveva uscire, anche perché, se voleva tornare nel condotto e alla sua stanza, avrebbe dovuto per forza arrampicarsi fino al soffitto. Senza staccare gli occhi da Sherlock, l’Omega scivolò fuori dal suo nascondiglio, rizzandosi in piedi.

I due ragazzini si studiarono a lungo, senza dirsi una parola. Sherlock era decisamente più alto e magro di John, la cui mente vorticava di domande e il cuore era stretto da un sentimento, che non aveva mai provato e che non riusciva ad identificare.

“Tu chi sei? Cosa ci facevi nei condotti di aerazione? Dove vivi? Perché non ti ho mai visto a scuola?”

John sobbalzò ed arretrò verso la parete, come se ci fosse stata un’esplosione nella stanza, invece della raffica di domande poste, legittimamente, dal suo occupante. Gli occhi di Sherlock lo perforavano, come se cercassero di arrivare al suo cervello od al suo cuore.

“Hai capito quello che ti ho chiesto? Parli la mia lingua? Ci senti? Sai parlare?”

“Parli sempre così velocemente?”

“Sì.”

I due ragazzini ripresero a fissarsi. Sherlock in attesa di una risposta alle sue domande, mentre John rifletteva su cosa dire e cosa fare. Quella strana cosa che sentiva dentro di sé stava incredibilmente crescendo. Gli avevano mentito. Martha, Mike, Molly, il comandante, i suoi insegnanti… le poche persone che facevano parte della sua vita e che lui riteneva essere degne della sua fiducia e del suo rispetto… coloro che lui amava, perché non conosceva altri… gli avevano mentito. Ogni volta che lui aveva posto una domanda, loro gli avevano risposto con una menzogna.

“Allora? Se non mi rispondi, chiamo mio fratello e ti faccio interrogare da lui.”

“NO,” ribatté John, in preda al panico. Cercò di valutare se sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere il condotto prima che il ragazzino lo bloccasse e se avrebbe potuto sopraffarlo, nel caso di uno scontro. Ad ogni istante che passava, John pensava che l’idea di quell’escursione fosse stata stupida e pericolosa. Sarebbe finito in un mare di guai. Oltre al dolore, profondo ed intenso, che provava in fondo al cuore per essere stato tradito dalle persone che amava.

 

 

Sherlock non capiva la paura del ragazzino, che aveva davanti a sé. Era incuriosito dal fatto di non conoscerlo. In fin dei conti, quella era pur sempre un’astronave e si conoscevano fra di loro, perlomeno di vista. C’era un’unica scuola, frequentata da tutti i bambini presenti sulla nave. Almeno era quello che aveva sempre creduto fino a pochi minuti prima. La comparsa di questo ragazzino cambiava molte cose. Sherlock inclinò la testa, valutando che lo sconosciuto non potesse essere una minaccia, perché era abituato a fare a botte con elementi più grossi di lui.

Sherlock Holmes aveva dieci anni ed era decisamente troppo intelligente, per la sua età. Dotato di un quoziente intellettivo molto superiore a quello dei suoi coetanei, era stato inserito nella classe con ragazzi di quattro anni più grandi di lui. Questo, però, non gli aveva facilitato le cose. Anzi. Vedere un bambino comprendere nozioni complicate più velocemente di loro, aveva reso i compagni di classe ostili, nei confronti di Sherlock, che aveva risposto alla loro derisione e cattiveria con un freddo e calcolato smascheramento pubblico di ogni loro più piccolo segreto. Questo gioco distruttivo aveva costretto gli altri ragazzi a smettere di attaccare Sherlock apertamente, ma lo avevano deliberatamente isolato, facendolo sentire indesiderato e rifiutato. Il giovane Holmes ne aveva sofferto moltissimo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere accettato e far parte di qualcosa, ma non poteva fare nulla per cambiare le cose. Non poteva dimostrarsi più stupido di quello che era, per fare contenti quegli idioti. Alla fine, Sherlock stesso aveva assunto un atteggiamento di disprezzo e disdegno, nei confronti dei compagni, con cui era entrata in vigore una specie di pace armata, di vivi e lascia vivere. Si ignoravano l’uno con gli altri, come se non facessero parte della stessa comunità. Ciò aveva reso Sherlock rude, freddo e distaccato.

 

 

Sherlock iniziò a girare intorno al ragazzino, studiandolo con attenzione: “Hai dieci anni. Hai sempre avuto contatti solo con adulti, che ti hanno raccontato che su questa nave non vi fossero altri bambini e ti hanno proibito di uscire dalla tua stanza, ma tu lo hai fatto, perché eri curioso di sapere cosa vi fosse fuori dal tuo alloggio. Ora sei ferito, ma anche pentito di quello che hai fatto e vorresti tornare indietro, però hai paura che io denunci la tua fuga.”

“Fantastico,” mormorò John, affascinato.

“Davvero?”

“Sì. Assolutamente. Come hai fatto ad indovinare tutte queste cose?”

“Non le ho _indovinate_! Le ho _dedotte_ ,” sbottò Sherlock, indispettito.

“Da cosa?”

“Dal tuo atteggiamento. Dal tuo comportamento. Dalle espressioni del tuo viso. Non è così difficile. Basta osservare attentamente la persona che hai davanti. Ho sbagliato qualcosa?”

“No. Sei stato davvero eccezionale. Hai preso tutto.”

Sherlock osservò attentamente il ragazzino biondo ed arrossì. L’ammirazione ed i complimenti erano sinceri, non lo stava prendendo in giro od ingannando.

“Da cosa hai capito tutte quelle cose?”

“L’età è stata facile. Malgrado tu sia più minuto di me, i parametri fisici corrispondono più o meno ai miei, quindi hai dieci anni. Sei stato sorpreso di vedermi, come se non ti aspettassi di incontrare un tuo coetaneo. Inoltre, non ti ho mai visto a scuola e lì ci sono tutti i bambini, che vivono sulla nave.”

“Quanti siete?” La domanda di John era stata un sussurro appena udibile.

“Siamo 257.”

Il cuore di John fece un salto. 257! Duecentocinquantasette bambini che lui non aveva mai conosciuto, con cui non aveva mai giocato, parlato, riso, pianto, fatto a botte. Duecentocinquantasette menzogne.

“Stai bene?” Domandò Sherlock, preoccupato. Il ragazzino era impallidito, come se lo avessero colpito allo stomaco, togliendogli il fiato.

“Tutto bene. Continua.”

“Sei ben vestito, lavato, curato e parli in modo corretto, quindi qualcuno deve prendersi cura di te. Non avendo mai visto un bambino, hai sempre avuto a che fare solo con degli adulti, verso cui nutri rispetto ed affetto. Ora hai scoperto che, evidentemente, ti hanno mentito e questo ti provoca un profondo dolore. Sei uscito dalla tua stanza in cerca di avventura e per curiosità, non per ribellione. Se lo avessi fatto con l’intento di trasgredire ad un ordine, non ti sarebbe importato se io avessi dato l’allarme o chiamato mio fratello. Invece, ti sei nascosto e hai paura della punizione, che ti verrebbe inflitta, se ti scoprissero qui.”

“Brillante. Sei davvero brillante. Siete tutti così intelligenti?”

“Certo che no,” sbuffò Sherlock, con disgusto.

Un improvviso e lacerante suono acuto irruppe nella stanza.

John era spaventato e confuso. Anche Sherlock si guardava intorno sorpreso, perché era la prima volta che sentiva quell’allarme.

“Devo tornare nella mia stanza. Forse hanno scoperto la mia fuga e mi stanno cercando.”

“Potremmo chiedere a Mycroft di…”

“NO! Ti prego, no. Forse riesco a tornare indietro ed a fare in modo che nessuno capisca che sono davvero uscito.”

Sherlock vide il terrore negli occhi azzurro profondo di John e sentì nascere in sé uno strano desiderio di proteggerlo, ad ogni costo: “Ad un patto: se non ti hanno scoperto, devi tornare a trovarmi. Mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio.”

John gli sorrise: “Mi farebbe piacere.”

Un colpo alla porta mise ancora più fretta ai ragazzi: “Sherlock apri! Dobbiamo andare alla sala motori. Questa sirena è una chiamata per tutto l’equipaggio. Esci! Non costringermi a ripetermi,” una notevole irritazione traspariva dalla voce di Mycroft.

Sherlock saltò sul letto, in piedi, e congiunse le mani davanti a sé, formando uno scalino: “Veloce, John, se mio fratello entrasse, non esiterebbe un solo istante a denunciarti e la nostra amicizia finirebbe ancora prima di cominciare.”

“Amicizia?”

“Se tornerai un’altra volta, ti spiegherò cosa sia. Svelto! Non abbiamo tempo!”

John salì in piedi sul letto, mise un piede sulle mani di Sherlock ed appoggiò le proprie sulle spalle del ragazzino moro. Si diede una spinta, lasciando le spalle ed afferrando i bordi del condotto, infilandosi dentro. Sherlock gli allungò la grata e John la incastrò.

Con il cuore in gola, l’Omega iniziò a correre per il condotto, lasciando i giocattoli, in modo da ritrovare la strada per ritornare da Sherlock. Perché sarebbe tornato. Avrebbe rivisto il suo... amico. A qualsiasi costo.

 

 

Arrivato nel proprio alloggio, John uscì dal condotto e lo chiuse, scivolando fuori da sotto il letto.

“Dove sei stato?” La voce esplose nella stanza silenziosa.

Durante la corsa, l’Omega non si era accorto che la sirena avesse smesso di suonare. Con movimenti lenti si alzò e guardò negli occhi Mike Stamford, che lo fissava addolorato: “Dove sei stato?”

John alzò il mento, furioso: “A scoprire le vostre bugie! Mi avete sempre mentito. Ci sono altri bambini, su questa nave. Altri 257 bambini. Perché mi avete ingannato? Sono vostro prigioniero? Perché non posso andare a scuola con i ragazzi della mia età? Perché non posso avere degli amici? Dove sono i miei genitori?” La voce si incrinò pericolosamente. John non voleva piangere, voleva essere forte e coraggioso, ma il tradimento delle persone di cui si fidava lo faceva stare così male, che le lacrime scesero lungo le guance arrossate, senza che lui potesse fare nulla per fermarle.

Mike si inginocchiò davanti a John, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle: “Lo abbiamo fatto pensando che fosse la cosa migliore per te. – sospirò – Purtroppo, il fatto di essere adulti non ci rende infallibili. So che ti sarà difficile credermi ed avere fiducia in me, ma non siamo tuoi nemici, non ti stiamo tenendo prigioniero. Tu sei speciale, John, molto speciale. Senza di te, non arriveremo mai alla nostra meta, perciò ti proteggiamo come meglio possiamo.”

“Cosa ho di così speciale?”

“Tu hai il cromosoma Omega, l’elemento principale che permette ai nostri motori di funzionare. Sono rarissimi coloro che hanno questa caratteristica. Quando sarai abbastanza grande, ti spiegheremo come farai a fornirlo ai motori. Per ora sappi che, grazie a te, arriveremo alla nostra meta e la nostra gente si salverà.”

“Perché dovrei crederti?”

“Ti propongo un patto. Stasera hai conosciuto qualcuno, lo si capisce da quello che hai detto. Ti lascerò andare da lui una volta a settimana, coprendo la tua assenza. Però, tutto ciò deve rimanere un segreto. Nessuno, assolutamente nessuno, deve sapere che esci da questa stanza e vai a trovare un altro bambino. Anche lui non deve dire nulla a nessuno o il patto sarà annullato e vi impedirò di incontrarvi.”

“Perché lo fai?”

“Perché è giusto che tu abbia un amico della tua età, ma non si possono cambiare le regole,” spiegò Mike allungando una mano. John la fissò con sospetto. Non era sicuro di poter credere a Mike. Non sapeva se poteva avere ancora fiducia in coloro che gli avevano sempre mentito. Però, accettando il patto, avrebbe potuto uscire da lì ed avere un amico: “Accetto,” disse in tono sicuro.

“John, il tuo nuovo amico… non voglio sapere chi sia, è giusto che questo sia il _tuo_ segreto. Non dirgli del tuo cromosoma Omega.”

“Perché? Perché dovrei avere un segreto per il mio amico?”

“Se lui lo sapesse, dovrei impedirti di vederlo.”

John serrò la mascella e strinse i pugni, mentre gli occhi azzurri scintillavano per la rabbia: “D’accordo,” sibilò.

“Andrà tutto bene, John. Quando arriverà il momento, capirai.”

 

 

La notte seguente, con la complicità di Mike, John scivolò nel condotto e tornò da Sherlock, che lo aspettava sveglio, anche se la stanza era al buio, spezzato appena dalla luce in una piccola torcia, puntata verso il condotto, quasi come un faro che guidasse una nave nella tempesta. John scivolò fuori e Sherlock lo aiutò a scendere: “Ciao.”

“Ciao.”

“Speravo che saresti riuscito a tornare. Ieri sera gli adulti sono stati convocati per una strana cerimonia, a cui noi bambini non abbiamo potuto assistere, così ho capito che l’allarme non aveva nulla a che fare con te e ho sperato che tornassi.”

“Sono stato scoperto, ma ho stretto un accordo. Potrò venire una sera a settimana a trovarti, ma nessuno dovrà saperlo. Non dovrai dire ad anima viva che noi ci vediamo o mi impediranno di uscire dal mio alloggio. Vuoi farlo per me? Vuoi essere il mio amico segreto?”

Sherlock poteva vedere l’ansia e l’aspettativa brillare negli occhi di John: “Non ho nessun amico, non ho nessuno a cui raccontare i miei segreti. I miei genitori e mio fratello sono sempre così impegnati, che non noteranno nemmeno la tua presenza ed io non ho motivo per parlargliene. Se questo patto è l’unico modo che abbiamo per vederci, non ho problemi a mantenerlo.”

John allungò una mano, sorridendo: “Non è vero che non hai amici. Ne hai uno proprio davanti a te. Mi chiamo John Watson.”

Sherlock prese la mano, sentendo il cuore perdere un colpo. Il sorriso cordiale e sincero di John aveva illuminato la penombra della stanza. Prese la mano e la strinse forte: “Piacere, mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes. Vuoi vedere l’esperimento a cui sto lavorando?”

“Nulla mi farebbe più piacere.”

Le mani rimasero strette l’una all’altra per qualche secondo, mentre i ragazzi si fissavano negli occhi, sorridendo felici. Non erano più soli. Avevano trovato qualcuno con cui condividere la loro solitudine forzata. Avevano trovato un amico ed avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa, per non perderlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie a chi sia tornato a leggere o a chi sia appena arrivato. Grazie a chi voglia lasciare un commento.  
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà pubblicato verso le 16.  
> Ciao!


	3. Amore

**Amore**

 

 

Il condotto per l’aerazione era diventato più stretto, ma, fortunatamente, John vi passava bene lo stesso, grazie alla sua corporatura minuta e ben proporzionata. Erano trascorsi dieci anni, dalla prima volta in cui l’Omega era caduto nella stanza di Sherlock. I due ragazzini si erano trasformati in uomini, che presto sarebbero entrati a far parte della comunità a pieno titolo.

John aveva ricevuto una educazione a tutto tondo, che spaziava dalle conoscenze tecnico-scientifiche a quelle letterarie. Il suo più grande desiderio era diventare medico. Malgrado avesse rapporti con pochissime persone, sentiva un forte impulso a prendersi cura degli altri, cercando di fare di tutto per farli stare bene.Sherlock era il suo banco di prova.

Era diventato alto, ma era troppo magro perché non mangiava molto, cosa di cui John lo rimproverava spesso. Capitava frequentemente che il giovane Omega minacciasse l’amico di non andare più a trovarlo, se non avesse mangiato qualcosa. Sbuffando e brontolando, Sherlock finiva sempre per cedere alle insistenze di John.

Portato verso le discipline scientifiche, il giovane Holmes avrebbe voluto dedicarsi alla ricerca, ma avrebbe voluto dire lavorare in un team, cosa che non faceva assolutamente per lui. Il trascorrere degli anni non aveva mitigato il suo carattere diretto e sincero, anche se John aveva tentato di smussarne alcuni spigoli.

Sherlock sarebbe stato felicissimo se avesse potuto collaborare con John. Loro si trovavano bene insieme, soprattutto perché il giovane Watson faceva finta di nulla, quando Holmes lo insultava. Aveva capito che, per Sherlock, si trattava di una semplice constatazione dei fatti, non di un desiderio di offenderlo. Inoltre, John amava sentire Sherlock mentre esponeva le ipotesi e le spiegazioni su un esperimento, che stava conducendo. John ne era sempre meravigliato ed era veramente interessato a ciò che l’altro diceva. Era in queste occasioni, quando pianificavano il loro futuro insieme, che si chiedevano perché John fosse recluso e non potesse interagire con il resto dell’equipaggio.

In tutti quegli anni, avevano scrupolosamente rispettato il patto stretto con Mike Stamford. I due ragazzi trascorrevano insieme una sola notte a settimana. Era sempre John ad andare nell’alloggio di Sherlock. Mike aveva loro proibito di fare il contrario. Senza fare domande, i due ragazzi si erano attenuti alle istruzioni ricevute. Quando arrivava la sera in cui si sarebbero incontrati, John aspettava che la signora Hudson andasse a letto, poi si infilava nel condotto e raggiungeva la stanza di Sherlock, che lasciava sempre una torcia accesa, all’altezza della propria stanza. John, ormai, conosceva il tragitto a memoria e non aveva bisogno di segnali, per non perdersi, ma quella luce brillante, che gli indicava che avesse raggiunto la sua meta, lo faceva sempre sorridere dolcemente, perché si sentiva come se fosse arrivato veramente a casa.

 

 

John si calò silenziosamente, per fare una sorpresa a Sherlock, che, però, si voltò verso di lui, sbuffando: “Finalmente! Quanto tempo ci hai messo a venire stasera? Sei arrivato tardissimo!”

John si bloccò sul posto, con un pacchetto ben confezionato in mano. Sherlock lo fissò perplesso. Inclinò la testa e sorrise: “Ti sei ricordato del mio compleanno.”

“Come ogni anno.”

“Non era necessario che mi facessi un regalo. Dato che non sappiamo quando sia nato tu, il patto era che non ci scambiassimo regali.”

“Questo è un compleanno particolare. Oggi compi ventuno anni e diventi adulto… se si può dire così,” ribatté John, con tono ed espressione serissimi.

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di decidere quanto essere offeso per la battuta dell’amico. I due ragazzi si fissarono diritto negli occhi, in attesa che l’altro dicesse o facesse qualcosa. Le labbra di entrambi iniziarono a stirarsi in un sorriso beffardo, mentre gli occhi scintillavano maliziosi. In pochi secondi, la stanza si riempì della loro allegra risata.

“Fammi vedere cosa hai deciso di regalarmi, prima che ti rispedisca al tuo alloggio, in punizione, per oltraggio ad un adulto.”

Sherlock scartò il regalo. Si trattava di un libro “L’Astronomia per dilettanti”. Si notava che fosse stato consultato frequentemente, ma era stato conservato benissimo. Sherlock guardò John, perplesso: “Non capisco. Lo sai che l’astronomia non mi interessa, perché mi hai regalato un libro su questo argomento?”

“So che l’astronomia non ti piace, ma questo è il mio libro preferito. Mi è stato di grande compagnia, nelle notti in cui non potevo venire da te. È molto semplice e ben spiegato, affascinante, a modo suo, anche per chi non sia particolarmente interessato all’argomento. Volevo regalarti qualcosa che fosse importante per me, che tu potessi immediatamente collegare a me, quando lo avessi avuto davanti.”

“Oh… grazie. Non ti prometto di leggerlo, ma penserò a te ogni volta che lo guarderò, puoi starne certo,” sussurrò Sherlock, in tono dolce, stringendo una mano di John.

I due ragazzi si guardarono per alcuni secondi, senza aggiungere altro, fino a quando John si schiarì la voce: “Allora? Perché mi aspettavi con tanta ansia? Hai i risultati del tuo esperimento?”

“Cosa?”

“Il tuo esperimento. La creazione del seme di quel fiore. Mi hai detto che avresti avuto gli esiti finali per oggi. Allora? Ci sei riuscito?”

“Il seme!” Ripeté Sherlock, eccitato, buttando il libro sul letto e trascinando John al ripiano su cui svolgeva i propri esperimenti. Con uno sguardo pieno di orgoglio e soddisfazione, Sherlock indicò il microscopio. John cercò di reprimere un sorriso e si piegò sulle lenti, per osservare il contenuto del vetrino. Erano mesi che Sherlock tentava di riprodurre il seme di una particolare orchidea estinta.

“Ci sei riuscito,” mormorò John, con ammirazione.

“Avevi dei dubbi?”

“A dire il vero, no. Se qualcuno poteva riuscirci, quello eri tu. Sei riuscito a fare qualcosa di fantastico.”

“Ho preso il terreno. Dobbiamo piantare il seme. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo, prima che germogli, ma sarà bellissima! Abbiamo creato una vita!”

Preso dall’entusiasmo, Sherlock afferrò il viso di John e lo baciò, sulle labbra. Non fu un bacio romantico o profondo. Fu un lieve appoggiarsi di labbra, delicato, quasi impacciato. Sherlock staccò le labbra, ma non tolse le mani dal volto di John. Entrambi i ragazzi erano rossi in viso e seri. Si guardavano negli occhi, trattenendo il fiato. John chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò a Sherlock, facendo toccare nuovamente le loro labbra. Anche Sherlock chiuse gli occhi. Il giovane Omega schiuse le labbra e lasciò che la lingua di Sherlock lo invadesse giocosamente.

 

 

Nei dieci anni trascorsi, Sherlock e John non avevano mai parlato di sesso o di sentimenti ingombranti, come l’amore.

John non aveva relazioni con altri ragazzi della sua età, quindi non sapeva se gli piacessero le ragazze o i ragazzi. O entrambi. Si sentiva attratto da Sherlock, ma era l’unico coetaneo con cui avesse dei contatti e non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo il loro rapporto per pura curiosità. Le uniche volte in cui avevano affrontato l’argomento sesso, in maniera superficiale, Sherlock lo aveva sempre liquidato come qualcosa che non rientrasse nelle sue competenze. John aveva lasciato perdere, reprimendo l’attrazione che provava per l’amico.

Da parte sua, Sherlock non riusciva a classificare cosa provasse per John. Gli piaceva la sua compagnia. Contava le ore che li dividevano da un appuntamento all’altro e gli sembrava che le sere trascorse con lui passassero sempre più velocemente. Troppo rapidamente. Ogni volta che era costretto a salutarlo, l’irritazione per il ritorno di John al suo misterioso alloggio ed il desiderio di costringerlo a restare aumentavano sempre più. Negli ultimi tempi, inoltre, si era aggiunta anche la curiosità di scoprire il corpo di John, di possederlo, di esplorarlo, di sentire la sua pelle sotto le sue dita, la sua lingua, i suoi denti. Tali impulsi e desideri spaventavano Sherlock, che temeva di essere respinto.

Non voleva perdere John, ma quella sera l’eccitazione per la riuscita dell’esperimento era stata talmente forte, da non riuscire a fermarlo. Con sua grande sorpresa, però, John non solo non lo aveva respinto, ma lo aveva ricambiato. Sherlock si lasciò travolgere dal desiderio e dalla necessità di scoprire ogni centimetro di John. Senza staccarsi dalla sua bocca, iniziò a levargli gli abiti di dosso, in modo veloce ed impaziente. John fece lo stesso con quelli di Sherlock, anche se con più calma. Seminando i vestiti sul pavimento, Sherlock diresse John verso il letto, dove caddero, nudi e senza fiato.

 

 

Si separarono per riprendere fiato, accaldati e sudati, respirando affannosamente, come se avessero corso per chilometri. Sherlock era finito sopra a John, che gli sorrise, incoraggiante. Entrambi, però, non sapevano bene cosa fare. Non avevano mai avuto rapporti sessuali. Si inginocchiarono, uno di fronte all’altro, guardandosi negli occhi. Esitanti.

John alzò una mano ed accarezzò il viso di Sherlock, seguendone i contorni con le dita. Arrivato al mento, scese sul collo e proseguì, in piccoli cerchi, con tocchi lievi e leggeri, lungo il torace, scendendo sempre più in basso, ma fermandosi prima dell’inguine. La reazione di Sherlock non tardò a farsi notare. Più il contatto si prolungava, più il pene di Sherlock si induriva. John sorrise leggermente, mentre Sherlock arrossì, imbarazzato. Il giovane Omega tolse le mani e si allungò, baciando le labbra di Sherlock e ripetendo lo stesso percorso fatto precedentemente con la mano, stavolta con la bocca. Ogni tanto, aggiungeva qualche piccolo tocco con la lingua, soprattutto in prossimità di punti sensibili come i capezzoli o il ventre. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, emettendo qualche gemito di apprezzamento, infilando le mani nei capelli di John, affinché non si allontanasse, non di fermasse. Come aveva fatto prima, una volta arrivato al basso ventre, John si rimise con il busto dritto, causando un mugugno di disapprovazione da parte di Sherlock, che spalancò gli occhi. John si trovò davanti un abisso nero. Le pupille erano così dilatate, che le iridi chiarissime ne erano state risucchiate.

“Voglio prenderti,” sussurrò Sherlock, con la voce bassa resa roca dell’eccitazione.

John sorrise e si sdraiò, appoggiando la schiena al materasso ed allargando le gambe: “Mi fido di te. So che non mi farai male.”

Sherlock saltò giù dal letto e si diresse verso un cassetto della scrivania, da cui prese un tubetto. Tornato al letto, lo porse a John, che lo prese, guardando l’amico in modo interrogativo.

“Lubrificante,” spiegò Sherlock.

“Sapevi già che saremmo arrivati a questo?!”

“Lo ho tanto sperato.”

“Davvero? Da quanto? Perché non me ne hai parlato?”

“Quattro anni, sette mesi, tredici giorni e… qualche ora fa. È stata la prima volta in cui ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello unirmi a te, entrare in te, osservare e catalogare ogni espressione del tuo viso, mentre io mi muovevo dentro di te, facendoti provare piacere e desiderio di me. Almeno nei miei sogni. In realtà…”

“In realtà…?” Lo sollecitò John, dolcemente.

“Avevo paura di non essere all’altezza e che tu mi respingessi. Temevo di perderti per sempre. Non volevo che accadesse,” sussurrò, senza togliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di John.

“Anche per me è stato lo stesso. Il timore che tu non fossi interessato a me, in questo modo, mi ha convinto a non parlarti. Era così bello stare con te, guardarti ed ascoltarti, mentre svolgevi i tuoi esperimenti, che non potevo permettere che qualcosa rovinasse la nostra amicizia. Abbiamo perso tanto tempo. Avremmo dovuto confidarci i nostri sentimenti e non farci travolgere dalla paura di perderci.”

“Hai ragione, ma ora possiamo recuperare,” sogghignò Sherlock.

John ricambiò il sorriso e si portò al naso il flacone di lubrificante: “Ha un buon profumo,” constatò.

“Ho scelto quello perché assomiglia al tuo.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì. Tu hai un odore diverso da quello di tutti gli altri. Non saprei a cosa paragonarlo, perché è unico, ma è molto piacevole. È… attraente.”

“Quindi ti piace stare con me perché ho un buon odore?” Chiese John, in tono canzonatorio.

“Credo di essere innamorato di te,” ribatté Sherlock, serio.

Il cuore di John saltò un colpo, sorpreso dall’inattesa confessione: “Credi?”

“Non sono bravo con i sentimenti. Penso che te ne sia accorto anche tu. Non mi piace interagire con le persone in generale e con i nostri coetanei in particolare, perché mi trovano strano. Con te è diverso. Forse è perché sono l’unica altra persona che frequenti…”

John si mise a sedere di scatto e appoggiò una mano all’altezza del cuore di Sherlock: “Anche io ti amo, Sherlock. Non che io sia un grande esperto, ma sono sicuro di provare per te qualcosa, che non sento per nessun altro. Stando ai libri che leggo, non posso che definirlo amore.”

Sherlock sorrise felice e riprese a baciare John. Le mani esplorarono il corpo dell’altro, cercando di memorizzare ogni centimetro di pelle, mentre il bacio si faceva sempre più appassionato. Quando si staccarono, avevano il fiato corto, ma erano felici, come non lo erano mai stati. Appoggiarono le fronti una all’altra, mentre i loro respiri si sincronizzavano, ritrovando un ritmo normale.

“Non ho mai avuto rapporti sessuali con nessuno, ma ho fatto ricerche approfondite.”

“Allora sono in una botte di ferro,” sussurrò John, lasciando un bacio sulla punta del naso di Sherlock.

“Mi stai prendendo in giro?”

“Mmmmh… un po’.”

“Potrei offendermi.”

“Magari potresti farmi vedere cosa tu abbia imparato,” mormorò John, suadente, nell’orecchio di Sherlock.

Sherlock prese i polsi di John e lo spinse con la schiena sul letto: “Non sia mai detto che io mi tiri indietro,” sogghignò. Depose un ultimo veloce bacio sulle labbra di John, gli lasciò i polsi e si inginocchiò fra le gambe dell’Omega. John non si mosse. Sherlock prese il lubrificante, se mise una buona dose su una mano, vi immerse un dito, con cui massaggiò e penetrò John, sempre guardandolo negli occhi. A quella anomala intrusione, John si irrigidì e Sherlock si fermò subito. Aspettò che John si rilassasse e riprese la penetrazione, con estrema delicatezza. Quando notò che John non provava più fastidio per l’invasione, immerse un secondo dito nel lubrificante e lo penetrò nuovamente. John si adattò più rapidamente. Sherlock mosse le dita dentro John, avanti ed indietro, sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi. Improvvisamente, John inarcò la schiena ed emise un verso soffocato, come se fosse stato attraversato da una scarica elettrica. Sherlock si preoccupò: “Ti ho fatto male?”

John sembrava senza fiato: “No… anzi… hai toccato qualcosa che ha causato un’ondata di piacere.”

Sherlock mosse di nuovo le dita, ripetendo lo stesso movimento, che aveva appena fatto. Toccò qualcosa di morbido e John sussultò nuovamente, chiudendo gli occhi, aprendo le labbra ed emettendo un gemito. Sherlock sorrise: “Ho trovato la tua prostata. Se toccata in certi modi, può provocare molto piacere,” spiegò, soddisfatto.

“Direi che… hai studiato… bene…”

Anche il pene di John si era indurito, mentre quello di Sherlock diventava sempre più impaziente, ma il ragazzo moro continuò meticolosamente la preparazione, per essere sicuro che l’amico… l’uomo che lui amava… non avrebbe sentito dolore.

“Ti senti pronto?”

“Come non mai.”

Sherlock si cosparse il membro di lubrificante, mise il tubetto in terra, si posizionò meglio fra le gambe di John e lo penetrò. Sentì i muscoli di Johnirrigidirsi e rilassarsi, mentre entrava lentamente e delicatamente, fermandosi, se notava disagio o dolore sul viso del giovane biondo. Il corpo dell’Omega si adeguava velocemente all’intrusione. Quando fu completamente dentro, Sherlock intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle di John ed attese. Il giovane Omega si mosse appena, sistemandosi in modo da non provare fastidio, nell’avere il pene di Sherlock dentro di sé. Gli sorrise e gli fece un cenno con la testa. Sherlock iniziò a muoversi piano, dentro e fuori, senza mai perdere di vista il viso di John, valutando ogni sua espressione. John teneva gli occhi fissi in quelli di Sherlock, sorridendo, la bocca leggermente aperta, le pupille sempre più dilatate, il respiro ogni istante più rapido, quasi affannato. Rassicurato dal fatto che John stesse bene, i movimenti di Sherlock si fecero sempre più rapidi e profondi. Entrambi i ragazzi sentirono montare dentro di sé una sensazione di profondo piacere, che non avevano mai provato prima. Era qualcosa che cresceva dopo ogni spinta, intensa e impetuosa, che sembrava sul punto di esplodere, invece aumentava, fino a quando l’orgasmo li travolse, con violenti spasmi di piacere, che li lasciarono esausti.

 

 

Sherlock uscì da John e si accasciò al suo fianco, tentando di riprendere il controllo del proprio respiro. Avrebbe voluto non muoversi per secoli, invece si alzò, andò in bagno e si pulì rapidamente. Prese un asciugamano, bagnandolo e tornando da John, che sembrava essersi addormentato. Sherlock ne studiò l’espressione dolce, distesa, serena e felice, prima di iniziare a pulirlo, con mosse delicate e rapide.

“Se la prima volta è stato così… potente… non oso pensare come sarà, quando avremo più esperienza,” ridacchiò John, aprendo gli occhi.

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso: “Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?”

John percepì una nota di apprensione, nella voce di Sherlock, ed allargò le braccia, invitante ed accogliente: “Direi che avremo tempo per farlo almeno un’altra volta, prima che io torni nel mio alloggio. Se ti va.”

Sherlock lanciò l’asciugamano in terra e quasi si buttò fra le braccia di John: “Come minimo.”

Appoggiò la testa al petto di John, sentendo il suo cuore battere. Erano abbracciati da pochi minuti, quando il suono lancinante di un allarme invase la stanza.

John si alzò, precipitandosi a raccogliere i propri abiti, pronto a tornare nella propria stanza.

“Non andare,” lo supplicò Sherlock.

“Devo, lo sai.”

“Resta con me. Sono sicuro che quell’allarme non abbia nulla a che fare con te.”

“Ne sono certo anche io, ma non posso correre rischi. Se scoprono che esco di nascosto, mi impedirebbero di continuare a farlo. Non posso permettere che accada. Non ora… non ora che so che anche tu mi ami.”

John prese il volto di Sherlock fra le mani e lo baciò. Sherlock sentì la disperazione, presente in quel bacio e tentò di trattenere John. Il giovane Omega si sottrasse al suo abbraccio e si infilò nel condotto.

Sherlock rimase solo, inginocchiato sul letto, i pugni e gli occhi chiusi, con un urlo di dolore che gli bloccava la gola.

 

 

John tornò rapidamente nel proprio alloggio ed uscì dal condotto senza notare le gambe che lo stavano aspettando.

“Dove sei stato?” Ringhiò una voce furiosa.

Il comandante Aaron Wilder era morto, lasciando il comando dell’astronave al suo secondo, Jack Prentiss, un uomo di mezza età, alto e grosso, con capelli nerissimi e occhi altrettanto scuri.

John venne afferrato e messo in piedi da braccia robuste, che appartenevano a due uomini che non aveva mai visto. Indossavano una divisa simile a quella del comandante, ma priva di gradi. Nella stanza erano presenti anche Mike, Molly e Martha, con espressioni piene di dolore.

“Non sapevo di essere un prigioniero,” sbottò John, cercando di nascondere la paura dietro l’irritazione che provava per quel trattamento. Non poteva perdere Sherlock. Non ora che si erano trovati, che erano riusciti a confessarsi i sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Non ora che si erano amati.

“Non ha importanza dove sia stato. – intervenne Mike – Nulla ha più importanza. È giunto il tempo che tu compia la tua missione, John. L’Omega che alimenta questa astronave sta morendo. Ora tocca a te, entrare nei motori e fornire il cromosoma Omega, che li fa funzionare. Ovunque tu sia stato, chiunque tu abbia conosciuto, qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto… tutto finisce oggi, perché niente e nessuno potrà più stare con te, una volta che sarai parte integrante dei motori. È questo il compito per cui ti abbiamo cresciuto ed addestrato. Devi essere orgoglioso di ciò che sei ed essere onorato per il compito che ti ha assegnato il destino, John. Tu sei l’ultimo Omega rimasto fra noi. Tu porterai la nostra gente a destinazione… o alla distruzione.”

L’orrore invase la mente di John e non sentì il singhiozzo della signora Hudson.

Non poteva essere. Quello era solo un incubo. John aveva appena trovato l’amore. Era ingiusto che stesse per perdere tutto, quando aveva trovato la felicità. Il suo pensiero corse a Sherlock. Non sarebbe più tornato da lui e Sherlocknon avrebbe mai saputo il perché. Avrebbe pensato che John non lo amasse. Avrebbe creduto di averlo ferito. Si sarebbe sentito abbandonato, tradito, preso in giro. Questo lo avrebbe devastato. Non poteva permettere che accadesse. Doveva lottare. Doveva liberarsi e tornare da Sherlock. Insieme avrebbero trovato una soluzione, per non essere divisi.

Il lieve suono della siringa ipodermica lo colse di sorpresa. Si voltò verso Molly, che lo guardava con occhi velati di lacrime: “Ti ho iniettato una droga inibitoria. Non potrai contrastare quello che ti verrà ordinato di fare. Non sentirai dolore, quando i cavi dei motori entreranno nel tuo corpo. Non proverai nulla. Addio, caro. Sei il nostro orgoglio.”

Senza potere ribellarsi, John venne portato via, trascinato incontro ad un destino che lo aveva segnato fin dalla nascita, senza che lui lo sapesse.

John non sentiva più nulla.

Nulla.

Solo il dolore lancinante per avere perso un amore appena trovato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato a leggere fino a questo punto.  
> Grazie per i kudos!  
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento, sarebbe sempre benvenuto. Per l’ultimo capitolo, l’appuntamento è intorno alle 20.  
> Ciao!


	4. La Fine ed il Principio

**La Fine e il Principio**

 

 

Non si era accorto del furioso bussare alla porta. Sherlock era rimasto fermo sul letto. Si sentiva come se il mondo dovesse crollargli addosso da un momento all’altro. Non capiva da cosa fosse causata questa sensazione. Sapeva solo che era orrenda. Avrebbe voluto che John si fosse fermato da lui. Avrebbe voluto tenerlo nascosto e proteggerlo da tutto e da tutti. Aveva sempre temuto la motivazione che si nascondeva dietro la misteriosa presenza di John sull’astronave. La sua più grande paura era perdere John, soprattutto ora che avevano scoperto i sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro.

“SHERLOCK! Apri o butto giù la porta,” Mycroft era furioso.

Sherlock si alzò ed andò alla porta, sbloccandola. Le ante scorsero all’interno della parete e Mycroft si trovò davanti il fratello minore, completamente nudo: “Non potrai certo dire di avere perso tempo a vestirti,” sbottò, in tono stizzito.

“Cosa vuoi Mycroft? Ho da fare,” domandò Sherlock, per nulla impressionato dalla rabbia del fratello.

“Vestiti. Dobbiamo andare in sala macchine. Oggi c’è il cambio dell’Omega.”

“Il cambio di cosa?”

“Ah, già. Immagino che questo faccia parte delle nozioni inutili, che la tua mente cancella appena apprese. La tecnologia che fa funzionare la nostra astronave è ibrida: oltre alla parte elettronico-meccanica c’è una componente organica, fornita da un essere umano dotato di quello che viene chiamato cromosoma Omega. Sono pochissimi gli esseri umani con questo cromosoma. La maggior parte di noi sono Αlfa o Βeta.”

Un brivido gelido attraversò il corpo di Sherlock e non era causato dal freddo. La brutta sensazione che aveva iniziato a provare, quando John era tornato nel proprio alloggio, divenne ancora più forte: “Cosa vuole dire che oggi c’è il cambio dell’Omega,” chiese, con un filo di voce.

“L’Omega che sta facendo funzionare l’astronave è giunto al termine della propria vita. Per poter continuare il nostro viaggio, dobbiamo sostituirlo con l’ultimo rimasto. È un sacrificio necessario, se vogliamo raggiungere la nostra meta.”

Sherlock impallidì visibilmente. Il sospetto che John fosse l’Omega che stava per essere sacrificato per il bene della comunità, si fece sempre più strada nella sua mente.

“Sherlock, stai bene?”

Il cervello del giovane Holmes lavorava velocemente, per trovare un modo per salvare il suo… amante. Sherlock emise una specie di risata strozzata al pensiero di definire qualcuno come suo innamorato, ma le cose stavano indubbiamente così. Lui e John si erano confessati i reciproci sentimenti ed erano diventati amanti.

“Sherlock, stai bene?”

“Cosa?... ah, sì… sì, sto bene. Mi vesto e vengo.”

“Non metterci un’eternità. Mamma e papà ci aspettano in sala macchine. Io dovrò andare sul palco come membro del Consiglio.”

La porta si chiuse prima ancora che Mycroft finisse di parlare. Sherlock si infilò qualcosa velocemente ed uscì dalla stanza, raggiungendo il fratello, che lo fissò sbalordito: “Sei già pronto?”

“Non eri tu quello che aveva tanta fretta?” Sherlock si avviò verso l’uscita senza attendere la risposta di Mycroft, che lo seguì evitando di fare commenti.

 

 

La stanza era diventata più fredda. I suoni erano ovattati, lontani. John sentiva di non avere alcun controllo sul proprio corpo. La signora Hudson e Molly lo avevano completamente svestito e gli avevano infilato una semplice tunica bianca, trattandolo come se fosse stato una bambola. Entrambe le donne non erano riuscite ad impedire alle lacrime di scendere copiose, lungo le loro guance, mentre sussurravano parole rassicuranti: “Non sentirai dolore. Andrà tutto bene. Devi essere orgoglioso di ciò che sei. Grazie a te, arriveremo alla nostra destinazione. Sarai ricordato come uno di coloro che ci hanno salvato.”

John non si sentiva né onorato né orgoglioso per ciò che era. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era che stava abbandonando Sherlock e che non poteva fare nulla per opporsi al proprio destino. Non gli avevano nemmeno chiesto se fosse stato disposto a diventare parte di una macchina. Avevano già deciso tutto da tempo. Probabilmente, fin dalla sua nascita.

Molly Hooper uscì dalla stanza, asciugandosi le lacrime, e si rivolse al comandante: “Siamo pronti.”

Jack Prentiss si diresse da John, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo condusse per lunghi corridoi asettici, che il giovane Omega non aveva mai percorso in vita sua. Durante tutto il tragitto, non incontrarono nessuno. Era come se stessero camminando all’interno di una nave fantasma. Infine, giunsero in una stanza piccola, piena di luci e bottoni sulle due pareti ai lati delle porte, dove erano attesi. Una donna e tre uomini sedevano a delle consolle ed indossavano delle semplici divise, simili a quella di Mike, ma con meno stelle sulle spalline. Altre tre donne e tre uomini avevano degli abiti eleganti, di colore nero. Erano tutti seri e squadrarono John con curiosità.

“Ci sono tutti?” Chiese il comandante.

“Sì, signore, tutto l’equipaggio maggiorenne è in sala macchine,” rispose uno degli uomini seduto ad una delle consolle.

Il comandante fece un cenno con il capo. Le persone vestite in abiti civili si misero a coppie e precedettero John ed il comandante nell’entrare in una sala grande, con al centro un macchinario imponente, che occupava metà della sala. Loro si trovavano su una specie di soppalco. Quando venne girato verso la stanza, John si trovò davanti un oceano di visi sconosciuti, che lo fissavano pieni di speranza. Se non fosse stato per la droga, che gli era stata iniettata e che gli impediva qualsiasi movimento spontaneo, il giovane Omega sarebbe fuggito.

Un giovane uomo dai capelli scuri e con gli occhi chiari, alto e magro, con un atteggiamento impettito e quasi arrogante, prese posto su un piccolo podio ed iniziò a parlare. Un brivido attraversò la schiena di John, quando riconobbe la voce di Mycroft Holmes: “Compagni di viaggio, oggi siamo qui riuniti per ringraziare e celebrare Mark Sheppard, l’Omega che si è donato alla nave, affinché noi potessimo percorrere un altro pezzo del nostro viaggio. Ora per Mark è arrivato il tempo di riposare. Il suo compito è giunto al termine. Un altro giovane e vigoroso Omega prenderà il suo posto, orgoglioso di offrire se stesso per il bene di tutti noi. Salutiamo John Watson, pronto ad essere integrato alla macchina, per compiere il dovere per cui è stato amorevolmente allevato.”

“Noi ti salutiamo, John Watson,” ripeté la folla, con una sola voce.

“Glielo avete chiesto?” La domanda si alzò improvvisa, dalle prime file.

Il silenzio piombò nella sala macchine, pesante ed imbarazzato. Una donna di circa cinquanta anni, non molto alta, magra e con i capelli biondi che stavano tendendo al grigio, si ergeva dritta, in mezzo alla folla. Un uomo, che si trovava accanto a lei, la afferrò per un braccio: “Lascia stare, Nicole, non puoi farci nulla.”

La donna si liberò dalla stretta dell’uomo, con un gesto secco e rabbioso, il corpo vibrante per l’ira, gli occhi rossi: “Avete chiesto a _mio figlio_ se volesse diventare parte di una macchina?”

Mycroft nascose l’imbarazzo dietro un sorriso di circostanza: “Signora Watson, dovrebbe essere orgogliosa di suo figlio. Lui…”

“Rispondi alla domanda della signora, Mycroft. John è stato informato di quello che lo attendeva?”

Il maggiore degli Holmes si voltò lentamente verso la fonte della nuova domanda, sorpreso, quasi sconvolto, quando incrociò lo sguardo furente del fratello minore. Non riusciva a capire perché Sherlock fosse tanto arrabbiato, che cosa gli importasse della sorte dell’Omega, di qualcuno che non conosceva.

“Mi scusi, consigliere Holmes, forse è il caso che sia io a rispondere,” intervenne Mike, facendo scendere Mycroft dal podio. I membri del Consiglio e il comandante lo fissarono interdetti. In tanti secoli, non era mai successo che il capo ingegnere parlasse durante il cambio dell’Omega.

“Tutti voi sapete chi io sia. Quello che non sapete è come funzionino questi motori. Come potete vedere, le capsule, che stanno uscendo dal motore, sono due. Sopra ad una c’è il simbolo dell’Alfa, sopra all’altra quello dell’Omega. Entrambi i simboli, sono sovrastati da un terzo segno, un otto orizzontale, che indica l’Infinito. I nostri progenitori ebbero poco tempo per trovare un tipo di motore che potesse sopportare viaggi così lunghi, per raggiungere le mete a cui le astronavi erano destinate. Il problema del combustibile fu uno dei più ardui dai risolvere. Era necessario trovare una fonte rinnovabile, perché non era possibile stivare enormi quantità di qualsiasi tipo di carburante nei magazzini o nei serbatoi delle astronavi. Si doveva tenere conto del peso dellanave, si cercava di salvare più persone possibile, si doveva calcolare il fabbisogno alimentare, la lunghezza del viaggio. In poche parole, i fattori da considerare erano tanti ed il tempo era poco. Quando scoprirono che il cromosoma Omega permetteva di far funzionare i motori avendo a disposizione piccole quantità di combustibile rinnovabile, i nostri progenitori capirono che avevano trovato il modo di salvare la nostra gente. Gli Omega erano rari anche sul pianeta, così vennero trovati ed imbarcati tutti sulle varie navi. Essi dovevano fornire l’elemento primario che permettesse ai motori di sostenere il lungo viaggio. I nostri progenitori, però, capirono che gli Omega non potevano essere gli unici a sacrificare la propria vita per il bene collettivo. Essi stabilirono che, per vivere a lungo dentro i macchinari, gli Omega avessero bisogno del sostegno di un Alfa, affinché non si sentissero soli. L’Alfa e l’Omega crescevano insieme, fino al momento di condividere la loro missione. In questo modo, gli Omega riuscivano ad alimentare i motori anche per quaranta o cinquanta anni.”

“Questo non è vero,” una voce si levò, incredula, dalla folla.

“Gli Omega non vivono più di dieci anni, dentro ai motori,” concordò un’altra voce.

Mike Stamford sorrise tristemente. Era a questo che voleva arrivare. Il suo sguardo cadde sul giovane moro, dagli occhi incredibilmente chiari e dalla pelle diafana, che era intervenuto chiedendo di John. Doveva essere il ragazzo che John aveva conosciuto, quello su cui lui puntava per salvare la loro gente. Quando riprese a parlare, sembrò rivolgersi solo a Sherlock: “Poco più di centociquanta anni fa, l’Alfa che avrebbe dovuto entrare nei motori era il figlio di un membro del Consiglio. In quei tempi, i bambini destinati ai motori crescevano in famiglia. Quando fu il momento del distacco, la madre non volle lasciare il figlio. Il padre pretese ed ottenne che il Consiglio fosse convocato per una riunione d’emergenza. L’uomo disse che, in fin dei conti, era il cromosoma Omega quello indispensabile ai motori, che la presenza dell’Alfa era superflua, in quanto doveva solo fare compagnia all’Omega, e che costringere i ragazzi Alfa a sacrificare la loro vita era uno spreco di preziose risorse umane. Il Consiglio stabilì che l’uomo avesse ragione. L’Omega venne implementato nei motori da solo. E la cosa funzionò. Il Consiglio, però, decise di togliere i piccoli Omega alle famiglie nell’istante stesso della loro nascita. I nostri antenati capirono che non potevano permettere che anche questi genitori si ribellassero al sacrificio dei propri figli. Quello che nessuno aveva capito, era che la vita solitaria dell’Omega lo avrebbe condotto ad un’esistenza più breve. Se i nostri progenitori avevano stabilito che dovesse esserci anche un Alfa, era perché sapevano che la solitudine avrebbe abbreviato la vita dell’Omega. Ed è ciò che è accaduto. Ora gli Omega non vivono più di dieci anni, dentro i motori. John Watson è il nostro ultimo Omega. Non sappiamo quando e se ne nasceranno degli altri. Non possiamo nemmeno manipolare il DNA di qualcuno, per trasformarlo da Alfa in Omega. Sono stati fatti molti tentativi, ma sono sempre falliti. I motori capiscono se il DNA sia quello originale e non funzionano, quando si accorgono che è stata compiuta una manipolazione. Sappiamo che alla nostra meta mancano solo trenta anni. John potrebbe essere, comunque, l’ultimo Omega ad essere sacrificato, se ci fosse un Alfa che condividesse il suo destino con lui.”

Mike Stamford smise di parlare, lasciando aleggiare le ultime parole. Sherlock lo fissò per qualche secondo, valutando quello che l’uomo aveva raccontato, consapevole che fosse la verità. Lo vedeva negli occhi furiosi e nell’atteggiamento rigido del comandante e dei consiglieri. Lo capì dallo sguardo rassegnato che notò negli occhi del fratello. Mycroft aveva compreso perfettamente il discorso di Stamford, sapeva che stava cercando di convincere Sherlock ad unirsi a John e che c’era riuscito.

Sherlock sorrise: “Mi unirò io a John,” e si avviò verso il palco.

Una mano gli afferrò un braccio, con una presa salda e decisa, costringendolo a girarsi. Sherlock si scontrò con gli occhi sconvolti della madre. June stava per parlare, per protestare, per supplicare il figlio maggiore di impedire quella follia, quando ricordò il giorno in cui il comandante Wilder ed i suoi uomini avevano strappato il neonato John Watson dalle braccia della madre. Spostò lo sguardo verso Nicole Watson che, rigida, non toglieva gli occhi di dosso al figlio, che le avevano sottratto da piccolo. June Holmes si ricordò quanto fosse stata felice che il suo bambino non fosse un Omega. Lei lo aveva avuto accanto a sé, lo aveva cresciuto, accudito, coccolato, protetto. Nicole Watson non poteva dire lo stesso. Dal giorno della nascita, quella era la prima volta che vedeva il figlio e stava per perderlo per sempre.

“Mamma, devo andare. Non posso lasciare John solo. Io lo amo e John ama me. Non possiamo più vivere l’uno senza l’altro,” sussurrò Sherlock, in tono dolce.

June si voltò verso il figlio, incredula. Non capiva come i due ragazzi si fossero conosciuti né come Sherlock potesse dire di essere innamorato. Lo fissò negli occhi. Così chiari e limpidi. Sereni e decisi. Lentamente, tolse la mano dal braccio del figlio, ricacciando indietro le lacrime, che minacciavano di inondarle il viso. Si sentiva come se non avesse il diritto di piangere per quella perdita. In fin dei conti, lei era stata più fortunata di Nicole. Sherlock le sorrise e le baciò la fronte. Casper Holmes abbracciò il figlio: “Sono orgoglioso di te, Sherlock,” gli mormorò in un orecchio.

“Grazie, papà.”

Senza dire altro, Sherlock si avviò verso il soppalco. Le persone intorno a lui si fecero da parte, per lasciarlo passare. Mycroft gli andò incontro, sul viso un’espressione imperscrutabile.

“Dovresti essere felice, fratello caro. Non dovrai più preoccuparti di e per me. Potrai dedicarti alla tua carriera, che vedo luminosa e piena di soddisfazioni.”

“Saresti stato una fonte inesauribile di problemi. Quello che hai deciso di fare, ti fa onore.”

“A dire il vero, la decisione è stata molto semplice da prendere. Io amo John e nulla mi rende più felice che trascorrere con lui il resto della mia vita… anche dentro quella macchina.”

Mycroft allungò una mano. Sherlock la prese e la strinse con forza. Il fratello maggiore non fece una piega e ricambiò la stretta.

“Non mi dai la soddisfazione di vincere nemmeno ora,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Non ti piacerebbe.”

I due fratelli si staccarono. Sherlock si avvicinò a John, esitante. Lo fissò negli occhi, che avevano perso la loro brillantezza. Le pupille erano dilatate e sembrava che non vi fosse nessuna intelligenza, dietro ciò che si intravedeva delle iridi azzurro intenso.

“Cosa gli avete fatto,” sibilò, afferrando le mani di John, per fargli sentire che gli era vicino.

“Lo abbiamo dovuto drogare. Le capsule sono dotate di impianti che entreranno nella sua carne. In questo modo, lui non sentirà dolore,” rispose Mike Stamford.

“Lo farete anche a Sherlock?” domandò Mycroft.

“Sì, dobbiamo. Anche lui diventerà parte della macchina,” confermò Mike.

John inclinò la testa verso Sherlock, come se si fosse reso conto della sua presenza: “No,” mormorò.

Sherlock appoggiò la fronte a quella di John e gli parlò a fior di labbra: “Non ti lascerò mai.”

John avrebbe voluto reagire, gridare a Sherlock di non farlo, di non rinunciare alla sua vita per rimanere con lui. Tentò inutilmente di stringere le mani di Sherlock, di pronunciare qualche suono, che fosse comprensibile, ma non vi riuscì. La rabbiosa impotenza che sentiva crescere dentro di sé per non riuscire ad impedire a Sherlock di sacrificarsi per lui, fece scendere una lacrima solitaria.

Sherlock gli lasciò una mano e la asciugò, con una dolce carezza. Non si accorse della donna minuta che gli era arrivata a fianco e gli aveva iniettato qualcosa. Quasi subito, anche Sherlock non fu più in grado di controllare la propria volontà.

Le capsule erano uscite dal motore e il corpo di Mark Sheppard era stato rimosso, con compassione. Sherlock e John vennero spogliati ed accompagnati alle rispettive capsule, dove furono fatti sdraiare. I coperchi delle capsule si chiusero, facendo attivare gli impianti che si infilarono nei corpi dei due ragazzi, collegandoli con l’astronave. Le capsule rientrarono nel loro alloggiamento nel motore.

Il simbolo dell’infinito di illuminò, le luci della stanza divennero più luminose e l’astronave vibrò, come se la sua potenza fosse imbrigliata a pronta a scatenarsi.

“Signore, l’energia dei motori sta aumentando, raggiungendo livelli insoliti. Ora è a più 50%... più 60%... più 70%... più 80%... più 85%... si è stabilizzata. Signore, è… è incredibile. Il computer ha ricalcolato la durata del nostro viaggio. Se i livelli di energia rimarranno costanti a queste quote, fra diciassette anni dovremmo raggiungere il pianeta!”

La stanza fu invasa da un’ovazione piena di meraviglia e gioia. Solo i Watson e gli Holmes non parteciparono alla gioia dell’equipaggio. Stavano silenziosamente piangendo i loro figli, che avevano sacrificato se stessi per il bene della comunità.

 

 

John si svegliò. Era confuso. Non riusciva a comprendere dove si trovasse e cosa fosse accaduto. Ricordava di essere tornato nel proprio alloggio, dopo avere fatto l’amore con Sherlock, ma poi i ricordi diventavano nebulosi. La stanza in cui si trovava era spoglia, fredda, impersonale.  Tentò di ricordare dove si trovasse e, lentamente, il luogo assunse i contorni della sua camera.

“Non credi che sia noioso trascorrere l’infinito nella stanza in cui hai vissuto la prima parte della tua vita?”

La voce, bassa e calda, fece sussultare John. Non poteva essere _lui_. Per qualche strana ragione, John non voleva che fosse _lui_. Si guardò intorno, per cercare l’origine della voce, e la stanza cambiò. Assunse i contorni indefiniti di una grande città, che John non conosceva. Intorno a lui c’erano alti palazzi, strade, gente che camminava frettolosamente, auto ed autobus, mentre una leggera pioggia cadeva da un cielo grigio e pesante. Gli sembrava di essere finito dentro ad uno di quei film che piacevano tanto a zia Martha, ambientati sul loro pianeta d’origine. Lui non aveva mai provato molto interesse per quei film. Erano pieni di scene sdolcinate e persone che si baciavano. John si era chiesto a lungo se esistessero solo film che raccontassero storie d’amore, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere alla signora Hudson di guardare cose diverse.

“Perché ti sei sacrificato per seguirmi qui dentro? Con la tua mente meravigliosa avresti potuto fare scoperte importanti, invece hai buttato tutto al vento, per cosa? Per farmi da dama di compagnia?” John non riusciva a nascondere la rabbia ed il dolore che provava.

“Non mi sono sacrificato. Non avrei mai potuto vivere senza di te. Stare là fuori, sarebbe stata una lunga agonia. No. Il mio posto è qui, accanto a te. E la mia mente non sarà sprecata. La userò qui dentro. Dalla sala di controllo possono monitorare le nostre attività intellettive. Se troveremo qualcosa che possa essere utile anche nel mondo esterno, la useranno. Come vedi, non sto sprecando la mia vita. La trascorro con l’unica persona importante per me. Con te.”

“Non avresti dovuto farlo, ma non c’è nessun altro, che vorrei al mio fianco. Solo te.”

“Allora, ti piace? Si chiama Londra. – riprese Sherlock, con la voce bassa e dolce–È una città del nostro pianeta d’origine. Si trovava su un’isola chiamata Gran Bretagna ed era la capitale dell’Inghilterra. Cosa ne pensi?”

John si voltò e si trovò davanti Sherlock, che aveva le mani infilate in un lungo cappotto nero, sopra a dei pantaloni neri e ad una camicia viola,mentre una sciarpa blu gli circondava il collo. John indossava dei jeans, un maglione color crema, molto morbido e caldo, ed un giacchino che gli arrivava ai fianchi.

“Stiamo per vivere in uno sdolcinato film d’amore?”

“Cosa? No! Io sarò l’unico consulente investigativo esistente al mondo e tu sarai il mio compagno di avventure, un medico ed ex soldato, che racconterà le nostre imprese al pubblico attraverso un blog. Insieme aiuteremo Scotland Yard e daremo la caccia ai più pericolosi criminali che esistano in questa grande città. Vivremo una vita pericolosa e movimentata. Ti prometto che non ti annoierai.”

“Tutto qui? Passeremo da un caso all’altro, senza un attimo di interruzione?”

Sherlock si avvicinò a John, ma non tolse le mani dalle tasche. Gli occhi, di quell’azzurro incredibile, brillavano maliziosi: “Hai in mente qualcosa d’altro?”

“Credo che fra un caso e l’altro potremmo prenderci un po’ di riposo,” sussurrò John suadente.

Sherlock prese il volto di John fra le mani e lo baciò, delicatamente. John abbracciò Sherlock e ricambiò il bacio, mentre un sorriso gli increspava le labbra.

“Stavi pensando a qualcosa del genere?” domandò Sherlock, quando si staccarono.

“Più o meno. Mi hai detto di avere fatto delle ricerche, in un certo campo. Mi chiedevo se mi avessi già fatto vedere tutto quello che avevi scoperto.”

“Non ho nemmeno iniziato. Qui avremo tutto il tempo che ci serve per fare quello che vorremo. Siamo noi i signori di questo universo. Se vorremo correre dietro ai criminali, lo faremo. Se vorremo fare l’amore, lo faremo.”

Sherlock aveva appena finito di parlare, che intorno a loro si materializzò una stanza, con un letto e candele sparse, che costruivano ombre delicate nella camera. Sherlock e John erano completamente nudi.

“Credo che mi piacerà vivere qui con te,” ridacchiò John.

“Lo spero bene. Creerò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Ti renderò felice, John.”

“E io renderò felice te, Sherlock.”

Ripresero a baciarsi, mentre fuori dalla finestra la neve scendeva silenziosa e un camino, in cui brillava una allegra fiamma, apparve su una delle pareti della stanza. John scoprì di apprezzare i film sdolcinati che raccontavano storie d’amore più di quanto pensasse. Perché, ora, i protagonisti della storia d’amore erano lui e Sherlock. Per vivere l’avventura e l’amoreavevano tantissimo tempo.

Un tempo infinito.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia resistito a questa maratona.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Chi voglia lasciare un commento, è sempre più che benvenuto.  
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’Autrice
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui. Un grazie anticipato a chi lasci qualche riga di commento.  
> Per il prossimo capitolo appuntamento per le ore 12… minuto più, minuto meno.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
